leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Avarice Blade
* 10% critical strike chance = ** Total Gold Value = * was |-300g}} gold efficient. * The item becomes gold efficient if held for at least after purchase. Each unit kill will reduce the timer by seconds|Gold per kill (2) / gold per sec (0.3) is 6.67 sec per kill.}}. }} Similar Items }} Notes * was the only gold-generating item without the Gold Income passive after the gold generation item change until Avarice Blade was removed, meaning it can be purchased alongside other gold per 10 items. However, only one can generate gold at a time. * generated enough money to pay for itself in seconds|3g per 10sec is 0.3g per sec. Item cost (800). 800 / 0.3 is 2666.66 sec until this item pays for itself.}}, assuming that zero unit kills are made. * can be used as an unconventional gold income item. If held for 26 minutes and 40 seconds, this item generates . If is then sold, it will sell for , meaning that the item will effectively pay for itself. Holding this item for more than and then selling it will generate income. * tooltip stated the total gold earned with the item. * In the event of no missed last hits, became gold efficient in . * The gold gained from the passive stacked with other on-kill bonus gold abilities and auras such as , and the +3 gold from controlling one altar in Twisted Treeline. Trivia * The item's description, "Greed is good", could be related to the cheat code for extra gold and lumber "greedisgood". Both instances are based on the quote by the fictional character in the American movie . * The item's image appears to be that of , with the addition of a golden glow. Patch History . ;V3.02 * Gold per 10 seconds increased to 3 from 2. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Critical strike chance reduced to 10% from 12%. * Passive - Avarice: bonus gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 5. * NEW Unique Passive - Greed: Gain an additional every kill. * Added to item recipe for , and . ;V1.0.0.143 * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. ;V1.0.0.120 * Gold per 10 effect is now Unique. It won't stack when the bonus comes from itself, but it will stack when having different items. ;V1.0.0.61 * No longer displays a +x Gold over the Champion although it is still granting the Gold. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sells back for 50% from 70%. ;V0.8.22.115 * Combine cost increased to from . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Combine cost reduced to from . ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Gold gain per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . }} References cs:Avarice Blade de:Klinge der Habgier es:Espada de la Avaricia fr:Lame d'Avarice pl:Ostrze Chciwości ru:Avarice Blade zh:贪婪之刃 Category:Removed items